


愿赌服输

by Agoni



Category: DYS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22255663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agoni/pseuds/Agoni
Summary: Pocky Game的梗写的有点混乱……何九华x尚九熙打屁股预警x哭着喊爸爸预警。自割大腿肉，可柴可柴了。《愿赌服输》，别名《输了的人要哭着喊爸爸》
Relationships: 何尚 - Relationship
Kudos: 47





	愿赌服输

演出的时候观众送来了一大箱零食，上面写着给尚九熙何九华，后台一片唏嘘声。何九华在更衣室换衣服，尚九熙便在一干人羡慕的目光下挑挑拣拣拿了几样自己和何九华喜欢吃的，其他的被师兄弟们瓜分完毕。

“文博儿，回家了。”

何九华背着包探出头喊尚九熙，后者一边应着一边把东西塞好，跟师兄弟们打了个招呼就跑去他哥身边，两人一边讨论着今天的活有什么不对的，一边去了停车场取车。

尚九熙随手把包递给副驾驶的何九华，目不斜视的拧下钥匙倒车踩油门，动作一气呵成倒是酷的很。

何九华喜甜，尚九熙挑出来的大多都是些甜食却又不会甜的发腻的东西。免得他家捧哏吃腻了又嚷嚷着要他亲亲解腻，亲着亲着就要干些少儿不宜的事儿，到时候难受的还是他自己。

“嚯，尚老师挑的零食深得我心啊。”

何九华一边翻着一边咋么着嘴，乐呵呵的把背包拉链拉好丢到后座上，趁着红灯还有几秒的时候在尚九熙脸上亲一下。尚九熙一个激灵差点在红灯显示最后两秒的时候踩下油门，他侧脸无语的看了一眼何九华，打了个方向盘转弯回家。

既然尚九熙负责挑零食，何九华又开心，免不了就要把那一包零食背回去。其实东西倒也不多，就是盒装零食太占位，又有棱角，硌的尚九熙背不舒服，何九华也就老老实实背上了。

“哎，文博儿，来来来。”

尚九熙刚刚洗完澡就被何九华叫到客厅，他倒也是洒脱，大大咧咧往何九华旁边一坐，接过零食拆开包装就往嘴里放。何九华一边笑着看他嘴里塞的鼓鼓囊囊像只仓鼠，一边开始在心里打起了小算盘。

尚九熙正盯着电视，手在桌子上摸了包零食拆开，刚准备继续吃就被一根饼干抵住了唇瓣。他不解的回过头看向何九华，何九华手里拿着一根被巧克力包裹着的饼干条，正一手撑着腮帮子歪头看着他。

“尚老师，我们玩个游戏吧。”

尚九熙咬着pocky的一端，看着他哥那张脸放大在眼前。何九华正垂眸看着两人嘴里咬着的饼干条，小心翼翼的吃着pocky。被人拍了拍腰这才反应过来，何九华一脸正经的给他解释起来。尚九熙倒也知道这个游戏，就是没参与过，但也依着他哥给他解释。

“说明一下，谁先松口或者从中间这块掰断谁就输了，输的喊爸爸啊。”

尚九熙不止一次怀疑他又上当了。

何九华的气息萦绕在鼻翼间，由于害怕何九华折腾他，尚九熙还是老老实实配合何九华玩起了游戏。两人之间的距离越来越近，最后他是被何九华按着脑袋啃咬唇瓣，亲吻毫无章法还凶狠，等何九华松开时尚九熙感觉自己的唇瓣已经开始发烫。

何九华舔了舔唇笑的无辜，又捡了根pocky含住，用那双只盛着尚九熙的眸子静静的看着他。尚九熙顿了顿，凑过去咬住饼干往前吃。

这种游戏最怕的就是碰见两边都不服输。何九华的吻从温柔逐渐变的凶狠，像是要把尚九熙拆吃入腹一样，尖牙叼住唇瓣吸吮啃咬，吃的尚九熙唇瓣都泛着水光红肿发烫。

尚九熙还是输了。

他正在咬饼干条的时候就看见何九华的眸子紧紧盯着他，心下一慌愣是把饼干从中间掰断了。他正咬着半截饼干条惊慌的时候，正对上何九华舔后槽牙的动作，心里咯噔一声。

完了。

何九华干脆的取掉尚九熙嘴里那截饼干条，低头一下一下的亲着尚九熙发烫的唇瓣。尚九熙慌张抬手推住何九华的肩膀，吞咽着口水，侧过头哆哆嗦嗦开口。

“何九华，不是喊爸爸就行了吗？”

何九华眯了眯眼睛，捏住尚九熙的腮帮子迫使他嘟起嘴，指腹轻轻磨蹭着唇瓣。尚九熙的唇瓣已经被他折磨的不成样子，眼下的情况一天也消不了肿。明天的节目估计也上不了了……

管他呢。  
欺熙要紧。

何九华捉住尚九熙的手腕按在头顶，一手从沙发角落摸出用了一半的一管润滑。尚九熙的脸色霎时间有些难看，倒不是说头疼何九华要做这件事情，头疼的是平时做完乱丢润滑油这个毛病。万一家里哪天来个人，恰好又摸到了东西，岂不是尴尬了。

何九华侧头用鼻尖蹭着尚九熙的脖颈，咬住一片皮肉含在嘴里轻嘬，手下动作不停顿，迅速摸进了尚九熙的浴袍，顺着还带着点水汽的皮肤往上摸，屈指勾住内裤边缘拽下尚九熙刚穿上的内裤。

“何九华你他妈真要做？”

尚九熙一看人的手都要摸到自己的身后了，一下子炸了毛，挣扎着要挣脱何九华的手。何九华轻轻咋舌，抬手就在尚九熙浑圆的臀部上狠狠拍了一下，带起一阵肉浪。尚九熙骂骂咧咧的话哽在喉咙里，咬着下唇瞪着身上的人。

何九华暗自搓了一下震得发麻的手掌，手掌又覆上发烫的臀瓣，尚九熙倒吸一口凉气小小的骂了一句。何九华没听清，从尚九熙那表情也能猜出这小子没说啥好话。他只是笑着，松开尚九熙的手腕。

尚九熙刚想着解放了，往后蹭了几寸就想逃跑，愣是被人握住脚踝拉回，还未苏醒的性器突然被湿热的口腔包裹，逼的尚九熙一下子软了腰瘫在沙发上，眼睁睁看着何九华伏在他腿间上下吞吐着自己的性器。

何九华握住囊袋揉捏着，舌尖舔过顶端又故意用虎牙轻咬住前端磨蹭，听到尚九熙的抽气声这才勾着唇笑了笑，趁着他挡着脸的时候将润滑液挤在手上抹开，轻按着后穴穴口，一点点侵略进温热的穴道。

尚九熙轻轻蹬了蹬腿，被何九华掐着大腿根按住，深刻感受到什么叫做他哥的不讲理。无奈却也没办法，干脆放弃挣扎，躺平任操算了。

一段日子没有做过还是让尚九熙有些不太适应何九华的扩张速度，只是轻声喘着让何九华慢点弄。俨然是一幅忘记这是个游戏惩罚的样子，何九华眨了眨眼倒也没多说什么，挪了个方便用力的角度，便大力的用并起的三指捣弄后穴。尚九熙一下子承受不及惊叫出声，恐慌的撑起身子想躲开，却被何九华狠狠按在了凸起点上，又摔回了沙发。何九华笑着握住尚九熙的脚腕拉向自己，手下的动作不慢反快，尚九熙急喘几声终于忍不住骂出声。

“何九华你他妈的……嗯！慢点！”

回答他的只有何九华在他臀肉上狠狠拍一巴掌拍出的响声，肠肉咬紧了何九华的手指，他舔了舔唇抽出手指，故意在尚九熙眼前甩了甩手，将多余的液体甩在他身上。扶住自己的柱身磨蹭着臀缝，最后顶住了不断张合的穴口缓缓顶进。

尚九熙咬着唇红了脸颊，耳朵都烧的发烫，紧紧捏住何九华的肩膀等着何九华全部进入。只是这人坏的很，进了一半就不继续了，浅浅抽插着磨蹭着，吊着尚九熙的胃口。还俯下身凑在他耳边呼气，湿热的舌头舔过的地方烫的更加严重，尚九熙瑟缩着侧过头，反而将脆弱的脖颈暴露给了何九华。

“文博儿……你知道我在等什么的，不是吗？”

何九华仍然在浅浅抽插着，尚九熙咬着牙，最后还是被情欲打败，开了口。

“哥……操我……”

何九华满意的亲了亲尚九熙的唇，猛地挺腰让性器全部都被吃下。尚九熙亲眼看见何九华舔了舔唇，露出一个让他害怕的笑容。

何九华双手按在尚九熙的胯骨处让他将性器吃得更深，大开大合地操弄起来，臀肉和腰胯撞击发出清脆的声响。尚九熙被顶的半晌说不出话，只是皱着眉头硬生生受着何九华的顶弄。何九华今天没有任何花样，只是打桩机一般狠狠顶弄着凸起点，酥麻感顺着脊背爬上全身，尚九熙难耐的低喘一声，挺了挺腰又软下身子。伸手颤抖着握住何九华的手腕拉到面前，吐着舌头去舔何九华的手掌心，惹得何九华更深的顶了一下他。

尚九熙红着眼尾，却还是在好胜心的驱使下张口咬住何九华的手指吸吮，一点一点舔舐着指缝。抬眸挑眉尽是挑衅。

何九华自然知道尚九熙想的是什么，只是这一米八的东北大爷们可能不知道，他这样子对于何九华来说更像是……勾引。

何九华呼出一口气，并指夹住软舌搅弄，看着尚九熙止不住的吸吮着手指吞咽口水，欲火更是往下窜了几分，胀的发疼。他磨了磨牙，咬牙切齿带着笑，抽出被口水润湿了的手指将尚九熙翻转着跪趴在沙发上，环住人捏住他的乳尖，低声耳语。

“尚老师，你这样就是欠操了。”

不等尚九熙反应，何九华掐着他的腰操弄的动作愈发狠厉，一次次用力顶在凸起点上听着尚九熙几乎是哭叫的呻吟。何九华兴奋的舔了舔唇俯身和尚九熙贴合的更紧，张口咬住耳垂抿着，轻声笑着用鼻尖蹭了蹭耳廓。身下的动作不再变快反而慢了下来，将沾在手上的液体舔掉，听着尚九熙小声的啜泣。

“尚老师，是爽哭了吗？嚯……还被操射了……”

尚九熙往前爬了爬，稍微拉开了些距离，就被何九华捏扯着乳尖握住脚踝拽回翻身，折腾他的东西沿着穴道磨了一圈又往里顶了顶。何九华低头含住已经被自己蹂躏的红肿的一点舔吮，看着尚九熙哆哆嗦嗦要推他的头，何九华立刻松了口转攻喉结。

“何九华你他妈的别咬！留印！操……！”

脖颈处细碎的亲吻啃咬让尚九熙短暂的清醒过来，只是还没骂完的话被何九华猛地一顶顶了回去，何九华笑眯着眸子居高临下的看着尚九熙，咧着嘴问他还记得两人一开始的赌注吗。

尚九熙被顶的昏昏沉沉哪里还记得赌注这个东西，被情欲冲昏了头脑只会伸手搂住何九华的脖子摇头。何九华瞅着尚九熙这样也没说什么，只是再一次舔了舔后槽牙，手伸向尚九熙臀部，抱着他坐起身让人坐在自己怀里。

骑乘这个体位尚九熙说实话着实不喜欢，因为进得太深像是要被捅穿了一般。再加上何九华这人浑的很，总喜欢在他坐下的时候挺腰，那样进的更深。

何九华见尚九熙半天没动，用虎口卡住了人的腰快速顶弄起来，肉体撞击的声音逐渐加快，将软了腰的人按在自己怀里握住他的性器上下撸动起来。一边故意在尚九熙耳边粗喘着一边哼哼，尚九熙的耳朵以肉眼可见的速度红了起来，声音带了哭腔。

“何九华……操……何九华你就是个孙子……”  
“呜啊……太深了……你慢点……”  
“我他妈……嗝，我他妈今天一定要打死你呜呜……”

尚九熙一边埋在何九华颈间哭着一边还不忘掐他胳膊，只是软绵绵的没什么痛感。何九华却一巴掌结结实实拍在尚九熙臀肉上，引得尚九熙尖叫一声，性器也被夹紧。何九华五指揉捏着臀肉一边捏着他的下巴逼迫尚九熙撑起身子。

“尚文博，你给我记清楚了。”  
“你这辈子只能何健一个人操听见没？”

见尚九熙哭泣着点头，何九华这才捧着他的脸吻去泪水，腰腹部仍然上顶操干着身上哭的上气不接下气的人儿。却还记着赌约这事儿，他恶劣的用指腹堵住马眼不让尚九熙射出来，一边加快速度次次都碾过凸起，逼的身上的人哭声变大，一边在人耳边问着赌注是什么。

“叫你爸爸……爸爸！呜你饶了我吧哥……”

“不对。”

“爸爸……爸爸我错了……你让我射吧呜……”

何九华看着身上的人哭着喊出他想要的答案，这才亲了亲尚九熙的下颌，松开手让尚九熙先射出来，在射精的不应期时掐着尚九熙的腰又抽插了几回，这才抵着凸起射出精液。

尚九熙瘫在何九华怀里，抽噎着抹眼泪。一边暗自羞恼自己被何九华弄哭了这事儿太有损一米八东北大老爷们儿的面子，一边唾骂何九华不是个东西。何九华只是笑着亲吻他的耳朵，用黏糊的北京话吞着尾音儿告诉他。

“尚老师，记住一句话。”  
“愿赌服输。”


End file.
